


Small Town Hospitality

by nonky



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a million hints people gave of what they thought and how they would feel if Vic or Walt crossed one of the lines they'd drawn criss-crossing all around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> I'd set this early season two, though the spoilers are of the general variety instead of specific plots.

Vic was starting to resent her co-workers. They were acting like her being in the office where they all worked was some kind of shocking gossip. They watched her leave with Walt like they were going for a nooner instead of answering emergency calls. They might have endless free time, but Absaroka County had enough crime to keep a dozen deputies busy. 

She wasn't constantly trying to seduce her boss, or report on her co-workers. She didn't care about the locals who drove 8.5 miles above the speed limit if they could drive a straight line. She didn't want to break up families and ruin livelihoods. All those things just seemed to pile up as she tried to get through the days.

Ruby gasped a little "Oh," every time she stepped into Walt's office to see Vic there. It was as if talking without three huge pieces of furniture too heavy to lift between them was a step away from banging on the desk. Vic felt like reminding her she was hired for filing and receptionist duties. It was hard to have shameful secrets when your job never took you further than the coffee machine. 

Ferg followed them through, getting the most viciously mean look in his eyes when they asked for privacy. He was a good guy, but the things he thought about Vic just before the door shut were damning. She wanted to tell him to count his blessings they didn't inform him of all the weird, conflicted shit they juggled trying to do their jobs.

Branch walked in anyway, maybe hoping to see something inappropriate. He eyed them cynically, squinting for evidence of whoredom. She thought he'd been mildly interested in her right when she was hired, at least before finding out she was married. If it hadn't been an election year, if she hadn't just gotten away from a terrible choice in Ed Gorski, Vic might have been Branch's bullseye instead of Walt's job. He deserved a gesture she'd learned early in Philly, maybe with both hands if she didn't have a coffee.

And Sean was priceless. He knew her job and she dutifully wrote down her on-call shifts so he never had to worry she was out doing something not work related. They had endless boring nights stuck in the house, doing nothing and planning to do nothing. And when it came to her evening to take calls all of a sudden Sean had spontaneous plans she would have to disappoint. It was like he was looking for reasons to start fights about Walt. 

Cady was sweet and friendly but gave her long, measuring glances. She was still processing her mother's death. Lizzy liked to pick at Vic for being anywhere near Walt while being female. She was carrying around her own divorce baggage. Omar liked to drawl suggestively when he saw them together. Vic was pretty sure at least half his flirting was to goad Walt into protesting. Even kind and gentle Henry thought too hard about her words and actions, pausing and looking with concern. She couldn't figure out who he thought he had to protect.

There were a million hints people gave of what they thought and how they would feel if Vic or Walt crossed one of the lines they'd drawn criss-crossing all around them. It was like walking with a swarm of bees buzzing low but constant threats of judgment around them. Maybe worst of all was having no clue how she or Walt felt about any of it, except a mutual silent agreement to never discuss it directly. 

Vic was beginning to think she might be a little bit psychic, because she was starting to hear every word no one was saying. She was starting to feel she might be getting near an answer for them.


End file.
